Monster Falls
by Luixx
Summary: <html><head></head>When Dipper finds a stream with the ability to cast a spell on anyone who touches the water, and Stan uses the stream as a marking scheme for Mystery Shack water. When the water becomes extremely popular with the townsfolk of Gravity Falls strange things start to happen to everyone.</html>
1. Chapter 1

1

**Dipper's POV:**

I raised my head out of the journal which I had been studying tediously for about an hour, looking for something, anything to do out here while Mabel was out with Grenda and Candy. I decided that I would investigate a stream in the northern parts of the woods called the _The River of Fluvius Cantatis. _According to the journalthe river supposedly has the power to cast a spell to anyone who touches its water.

Flicking my eyes between the journal page on Fluvius Cantatis and a map of the forest that Mabel and I had been working on. While I walked, the sound of flowing water continually got slowly louder and louder. I slowed my pace when I caught a glimpse something glistening in my peripheral vision. The stream.

I walked towards the edge of the stream to get a closer look at the water

I wonder how the spell works, is it something in the sand? Or something to do with those giant boulders the stream seems to be fed from?

I leaned in closer to examine the river bed, a small fish jumped out of the water a few feet in front of me.

The sudden disturbance of the water and quiet startled me and caused my leg to slide out from under me.

This time a much louder splash could be heard as my head lunged into the water.

I quickly surfaced and moved away from the shore-line as fast as I could, desperately hoping that I somehow was able to dodge the spell, even though I knew that I had touched the water, meaning that I was affected by the stream's spell.

My head suddenly felt fuzzy, and I couldn't concentrate on anything.

I heard a _thud _as my world went sideways, and then faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper POV:**

7:30pm

As I started to come to, I realized that the sun was going down. I stood up and brushed the sand and bugs off of me.

What happened to me? Everything seems the same as before. Did I manage to dodge the bullet?

Pondering probably the best thing to be doing right now, with the sun going down and all, so I started the hike back to the shack.

8:12pm

I got back to the shack, feeling extremely tired, even thought I had apparently slept for a few hours back in the woods.

I climbed the stairs to the attic, to find that Mabel was back from hanging out with her friends.

"Hey Mabel, how was your day" I said while flopping out on my bed

"Well, clearly not as exciting as your's, with you being all tired like that!" she responded, sitting down on the edge of her own bed.

"Well… you know that stream that we wanted to go check out?" I said looking down a little out of shame. I had forgotten that Mabel also wanted to check-out the Fluvius Cantatis.

"You went without me!? Dipper you know I wanted to go exploring for that stream too" she said, with a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mabel, I just got really board of just reading about the stream and wanted to go check it out. If it's any consultation I didn't map the area out, so we could go back and map the stream tomorrow if you wanted." I said, trying to sound as apologetic as I could, through the obvious tiredness in my voice.

She perked up a bit when she heard that I didn't map the stream, just then Grunkle Stan busts into the room with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hey! Were you eavesdropping on us?" I said, with a little more anger than I meant to, but the surprise entrance plus being very tired made it hard to regulate my tone.

"Wha- no! Well… not intentionally anyways, I was coming in to see if you were ok Dipper, because you didn't say anything to me when you came in, and you got back pretty late. I came up here and heard you guys were talking so I was listening for the end of the conversation. But enough about that, you mentioned a stream?" he said excitedly

"Uh yea, why do you want to know?" I said with a quizzical look on my face.

"That's none of your business, let's just say that I'm going to come with you two when you go to the stream tomorrow." he said as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I waited a few minutes before checking the door to see if Stan was still there, luckily he wasn't.

"Great. Just great, Stan is coming with us to see the Fluvius Cantatis tomorrow, and he doesn't know what it's possible of doing to people. Do you think we should tell him?" I said turning to face Mabel.

"No. Dipper, you of all people should know no to trust anyone. Even if we do tell him he'll think that we're just making up a story to get him to not come along." she said, looking concerned that I of all people was suggesting that we tell someone else about the craziness of Gravity Falls.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just tired that why I can't think straight. I'm going to go to sleep, see you tomorrow." and with that I turned off the electric lamp between the 2 of us and fell into a deep sleep.

**Wow, long chapter. I guess that's what I get for adding bunch of dialogue. Also, don't worry. Chapters ending when the ****charact****er falls asleep won't become too much of a trend. I hope you guys like it so far, please leave your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, before I started this chapter I wanted to clear up some things that have brought to my attention, mostly about this story being a clone of Unique Pines's story. First off, Monsterfalls isn't just the title of his story, it's the name of the the alternate universe that all of these events take place. To be accurate to the lore of the au, I have to include things such as the water, or Stan. If there are any other questions please feel free to PM me. Now without further ado, Chapter 3.**

**Dipper POV: **

7:00am

"Rise and shine kiddos, we have a big day today!" Stan exclaimed as he burst into the attic, startling Mabel and myself awake. I noticed that he had already gotten dressed in a sunhat, and had a big backpack sitting by the door.

"What kind of exploring do you think we're going to do? The stream is only about 45 minutes away, and why are you bringing that gigantic backpack with you?" I said while stifling a yawn, annoyed that I had been woken up so early in the morning by a silly antic.

"Well, you're up now, so why don't we leave early now?" he replied, sounding like an exited little kid. With that remark we left us to get ready for the early morning hike.

"Great, now he wants to go swimming in a cured stream, just great." I said, starting to sound aggravated.

"Calm down bro-bro, we'll just have to talk him out of it somehow, it'd be really bad if one of us were to touch the water." she said, trying to calm me down, unfortunately this only made me anxious, as I forgot to tell her the whole story last night about what happened to me.

"Yeah… about that. I sorta, maybe, possibly fell into the river yesterday, and then blacked out when I started to come back." I said, sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't understand what it meant.

"What!? Are you serious, this isn't something to be joking about Dipper, this could be serious." She said, running over to my side of the room. "Have you noticed any curse-ish type stuff happening?"

"Not anything besides the black-out after touching the water. Well, that and being really tired." I said pondering the question. "But nothing bad has happened yet, so maybe the journal was wrong about this one." I knew that that was almost impossible, but I needed to comfort Mabel so she wouldn't be freaking out the whole day.

"Yeah, I guess" she didn't sound convinced.

"Hey kids, are you coming or not?" Shouted Stan from the main floor.

With that I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of yesterday's clothing. Leaving Mabel to change in the bedroom.

7:10am

Mabel and I meet Stan downstairs where he handed us both a bottle of water and a breakfast burrito for breakfast on-the-go.

Why is he in such a rush to get the the stream, as far as he knows it's just running water out in the woods.

"Um, thanks" I told him as I told the water and burrito. I was pretty hungry I guess.

"Everyone ready to go?" Stan asked looking at Mabel and me.

"I guess so." Mabel said "But why are you so excited to get to the stream, it's not like it's going anywhere."

"I just want to get some fresh air, is that a crime?" Stan jokingly answered. "I left a note for Wendy and Soos, they should be holding down the fort until we get back."

With that we left the shack and headed for the path that would lead them to the stream.

I hope that this is the right way, I don't want to have to pull the journal out with Stan here, he might start asking questions. I'll just have to rely on my memory and hope that it's the right trail.

8:30am

We finally made it to the Fluvius Cantatis after having to take a break because Stan's backpack was making it hard for him to walk.

"Wow! This is quite the stream isn't. I thought it was going to be a small, narrow little brook, but this is almost a river." Stan exclaimed finally being able to get a good look at the stream. He set his pack down and started to take empty plastic bottles.

Oh no, this can't be good. He better not be doing what I think he's doing.

Stan started to 1 by 1 open the plastic bottles and fill them. I looked over to Mabel with an expression that told her something along the of "Of course he was going to something like this." but also "Crap, now he's going to be cured too, if the journal was right about this stream." She returned the look

"I really should thank you guys for bringing me to this place, I'm going to make a fortune off this water, and the best part is I don't have to play for it." Stan exclaimed looking back at us.

"Yeah, we're really glad you invited yourself" Mabel said, I detected a hit of defeat in her voice, watching her Grunkle filling bottle after bottle.

"Are you guys going to just stand there or help me fill these?" he said, but with a tone that made it clear that the topic wasn't up for discussion so we went over and started to fill bottles fill with him.

10:26am

We were taking a break from filling the water bottles because we now had about 40 bottles filled, and we were quickly running out of bottles to fill. The day had gotten surprisingly warm already.

Mabel yawned, I guess she was pretty. Than Stan yawned too. I realized what was happening just as Mabel slumped over and Stan soon followed. The curse had knocked them out, just as it had done to him.

I guess that the stream was cursed after all, there was no way that this could be a coincidence. I have a few hours to kill now, but I shouldn't leave them alone. They might freak out if I'm gone when they wake up.

I pulled out the journal and flipped back to the section about the Fluvius Cantatis to see if there was any information that he had missed before.

2:23pm

I sat up, I guess I had fallen asleep too, but probably from the boredom of reading the same 2 pages over and over again and not because of the cursed water, because I had already touched it.

I poked Mabel to see if she would wake up because I was board and ready to go back to the shack. She stirred a little bit, so I kept poking her and eventually started to tickle her until she woke up.

"Ahh! What's happening? Were you tickling me awake Dipper?" she said as she saw me.

"Maybe." I said playfully. "Glad your awake, now we need to wake him up." I pointed to Stan as I said this

"Should we both tickle him? Double the tickles means double the chance of him waking up faster." Mabel said as she approached the sleeping Grunkle

This wasn't a bad plan, so I followed along. We both started to tickle Stan and he soon enough woke up and pushed both of us off him.

"What was that for?" he said sleepily as he sat up.

"Payback for getting us up so early this morning." I said, helping him stand up.

"We should get going, it's already afternoon" I claimed as I showed them my watch that displayed the time.

We packed up the water bottles into Stan's backpack and started the walk home.

"I can't wait to get back to the shack and start selling these things." Stan exclaimed and we walked.

Something didn't feel right about selling cursed water, but without further proof of anything bad happening I couldn't be too concerned over the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper POV:**

2:23am

I shot up in my bed from an awful nightmare, and this wasn't the first time that I have had dreams like this. I have become more and more paranoid with each day that goes by that Stan is selling those water bottles we collected. I keep reading the pages about the Fluvius Cantatis seeing if I had missed anything, of course I hadn't but the pages have been getting to my head, and my dreams. Many people, including myself have reported surprise growing pains, even people who should have stopped growing years ago.

As if on que, my head and back started to ache.

These were getting more and more frequent and I think that they have something to do with the curse. I sat in my bed trying not to concentrate on my aching body and fall back asleep. I finally did.

9:30am

An alarm clock went off on the night stand between Mabel and I, causing me to wake up. I climbed out of bed, but when I put my feet on the ground I realized that the aching was still happening, and had spread to my legs.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then went downstairs to see Stan cooking and Mabel sitting at the table. I joined her and took my seat.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, do we have any pain killers?" I said, while watching him cook pancakes and bacon.

"Sorry kid, you sister took the last of my reserves, and it seems that the whole town is out too, with these phantom growing pains and all." he said, setting out 2 plates.

"Hey! I could barely walk this morning, I needed those pills more than anyone else." Mabel defended.

Weird, it was happening to everyone around town. It had to be the water, there was no other option.

"Here the food, eat up, and enjoy that bacon, it might be the last meat we see for a while, everyone has been stoking up on meat too." Stan claimed as he sat down a plate of pancakes and another with bacon.

I took 2 pancakes and 2 pieces of bacon, just like normal. I took a bit of the bacon, but it tasted really weird and unappetizing.

"Is this turkey bacon or something? It tastes funny." I told Stan as he sat down with his own plate and started to pile on food.

"Nope, this stuff in genuine, a bit close to expiration, but it is real bacon." he assured me.

I ignored the rest of the bacon on my plate and started to eat the pancakes, which were far better than the bacon.

At least these still taste normal.

I finished off my pancakes and when back up to our room, grabbed the journal and headed outside towards the forest. I had been spending more and more time out in the woods, no particular place, just out in the woods. I felt safer there for some reason.

I found a nice patch of grass to sit down in and study the pages on the Fluvius Cantatis once more. I was getting pretty desperate for a lead, I even tried to rearrange the words of the page to see if there was a hidden message that way, but to no avail. I took out my novelty _spy _ pen that I had gotten from the arcade in town and shone the black light onto the pages almost as a joke, but then I saw it.

In invisible ink the phrase, "Slowly, than all at once" became visible on the bottom of the second page. It took this information into account and tried to connect it to something clicked.

The growing pains.

Are bodies were slowly changing, but at some point there going to change all at once.

Apparently my body had amazing timing because once I connected the dots in my head, the growing pains became more and more intense, making it hard to concentrate. Sharp pain shot through my body and I blacked out.

**Hey guys, so thanks for enjoying the story so far, and sorry about that cliffhanger, but I have to give you guys a reason to come back for chapter 5. If you are wondering why Dipper hadn't checked the black light before, it's because in this AU Gideon never rose, meaning that that Scary-oke never happened, meaning Dipper didn't know about the invisible ink until now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mabel POV:**

11:37am

"Dipper? Are you out here? Helloooooo?" I shouted as I walked around the edge of the woods.

He has to be here, I saw hime come out here after breakfast.

I decided that I should go into the woods a little bit to find him.

"Dipper? Where are you?" I continued to yell in no particular direction. That's when I saw it. The blue and white hat with the pine tree.

I ran into the clearing where his hat was to find something that was completely unexplainable and scary. On the ground Dipper had fallen asleep with his face on the journal, not surprisingly. The crazy part was that his bottom half was gone… well it had been completely replaces. Where his torso met his hips and where his legs usually were, there were 2 deer legs, fur and everything. Those 2 legs were connected to a new deer-like back covered in small little white dots and 2 more legs, his body ending with a small little tail. His normal ears were also gone, replaced with floppy deer ears.

I ran over to him and shook him trying to wake him. It took a good 5 minutes but he finally looked up at me.

"Good morning Bambi" I told him as he looked up, but judging from his expression he didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean Bambi?" he said, trying to think of my reasoning behind the name.

"How do you not know, it's on your body. Look behind you." I told him pointing to his new deer traits.

He turned to face his backside and his reaction was the best thing ever. He saw the deer half of him and tried to scream but instead all that came out of his mouth was a loud bleat. It took all my willpower not to break down laughing as the Deertaur as he covered his mouth and instead squirmed around in the grass, trying to stand up.

**Dipper POV:**

I'm a faun! Are you serious!? This is crazy, I must just be having another nightmare, if I close my eyes and concentrate on waking up and everything will just go back to the way it was. This has to be a dream.

I closed my eyes and focused on trying to wake up. Until Mabel started to poke me

"Sorry to break it to you bro bro, but this is the real world. This must be the curse from the stream." Mabel said, confirming the news that I didn't want to hear, I was actually a deer.

"I need to get back to the shack, can you help me with standing up please?" I said looking at my sister and she stood over me.

"Fine, but I'm not going to do it all the time." Mabel said holding hands out for her to pull me up. I took her hands and pulled up. I was able to stand up, but almost lost my balance and fell over.

Mabel walked over and stood next to me so I could lean on her. I took my first step, and nearly fell on my face again, this continued for another few steps until I started to get the hang of walking on 4 legs. So after that, Mabel stepped away from me, letting my body support it's entire weight.

"Soo… How's being half deer?" Mabel said, looking at my legs.

"Mabel, I just became a deer, I'm not exactly an expert." I retorted

"Your the closest thing this world has to an expert now, you're part deer!" She shot back.

"Well, I can't argue with that, I'll get back to you." I told her.

"Good, I expect a full report on my desk by Monday." She joked.

We walked back to the shack, and while we headed back I started to make a lit of questions in my head like: Why hasn't Mabel changed, she was exposed to the water too. and Has anyone else changed yet. I would know soon enough as the shack appeared in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mabel POV:**

As we got closer to the shack, i realized that something would be happening to me too. If I turned into an animal, what animal would I get turned into? I hope I get turned into a bird, than I could talk to bird friends!

"Hey Mabel, shouldn't we try to keep me out of sight so that people don't start to freak out?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, that's a good point, but how are we going to sneak past Grunkle Stan?" I responded, hoping for him to already have a plan.

"Well, you could distract him, but I might need help climbing the stairs without falling down." he said, obviously trying to think of other solutions. "Maybe we could get someone else to distract him while we sneak upstairs. Not Soos though, he might accidentally spill the beans, maybe Wendy?"

"You're not scared of her seeing your deer form, don't you think that it'll creep her out?" I told him, trying to look out for his crush.

"She'll only be able to be freaked out for about a day, because that's when the first batch of water went out." He did bring up a good point.

**Dipper POV:**

11:45am

We got to the back door and Mabel went inside to explain the plan to Wendy. When Mabel got back she told me it was safe for a few minutes. We got to the stairs and climbed up the stairs with minimal difficulty.

Now the only problem was staying hidden for the day.

"Great, now were up here, how am I going to stay hidden for the rest of the day?" I asked while starting to think of ways to hide.

"Leave that to me!" Mabel said, while she was running around the attic trying to find all the blankets and pillows she could.

A pillow fort? Seriously that was her big plan to hide me?

11:55am

Ten minutes later and Mabel had built a pillow/blanket fortress, with it starting at the end of our beds and stopping at the wall. Inside the the fort was a big pile of pillows and leftover blankets as a make-shit bed for me.

"Tad-da! Welcome to your home for the rest of the day. Complete with deer bed." Mabel excited said, obviously proud of her work.

"Thanks for doing this" I said climbing into the fort and trying to lie down with deer legs.

That process was difficult, first I had to sit down sorta like a dog, than slowly walk my front legs out until I was lying down. The pillow pile was very comfy thought. Mabel climbed in to the fort and lied down next to me.

"Well, I'm going to have to find something to do until everyone goes to sleep" I said pulling out the journal and my spy pen.

Then we heard someone walk into the room.

**Wendy POV:**

I walked into the room to see a mass of blankets cover half the room. I bent down so I could poke my head through the entrance of the fort.

"Sup guys. Woah Mabel you weren't kidding about Dipper. That's crazy dude." I said as I saw the twins hanging out in the blanket fort. "Find if I come in?"

"Sure, just let me move over to make room" Mabel said as she scooted over into the corner of the fort.

With the new space for me to sit down in the fort, I entered and got a good look at the Deertaur. It's still difficult to understand that he had turned into half deer.

"Soo… what's it like being a deer?" I asked

"Really weird, and difficult to operate the legs" Dipper said adjusting his legs around a little bit.

"So what do you think you're going to turn into?" Mabel asked looking at me.

"I… uh hadn't really thought about that, I'll have to get back to you on that one." I said. I honestly had no idea what I am going to become, I just hope it is something awesome.

**Dipper POV:**

8:45pm

7 hours since I got into the fort, 6 pit colas, and 2 visits form Grunkle Stan later and I was starting to get tired, and so was Mabel.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." I told Mabel, as she was playing with Waddles.

"Ok, anything you need before you sleep?" she asked.

I yawned before responding "Nah, I'm good."

With that I set my head down on the pillows and fell asleep.

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday, I had a hectic day. Hopefully I will be able to post everyday like normal from now on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mabel POV:**

3:45am

The pains were getting worse and worse, it was making it hard for me to sleep I finally nodded off to sleep as I got used to the intense aching in my legs.

4:20am

I woke up with my throat extremely dry, like I hadn't had anything to drink in a few days, even though I had helped Dipper with the pitt cola's who's empty cans now we're strewn across the floor.

I decided that I should go and get a drink. I moved the covers off my bed and moved to get out and stand up, but when my feet hit the floor, I fell over and landed on the roof of the pillow fort habitat for my brother, causing it to collapse inward on itself.

Soon after the collapse I heard some started bleating coming from inside, I shifted the blankets around until I found the startled Deertaur who had managed to tangle himself in the blankets, effectively trapping himself.

"What just happened?" He asked looking at the new 2-D fort of theirs.

I tried to respond, but my throat was to dry, so my voice came out as a raspy, indecipherable mess of sounds. I tried to stand up again, but I couldn't for some reason, my legs refused to move. I looked down, and I was completely paralyzed at the sight, I didn't have legs. Where the 2 legs usually were, there was one long, scaly tail, complete with fins. I floundered around on the ground as Dipper struggled to stand up and get over to me.

After several more minutes of struggling, I finally was able to get onto Dipper's back and he lead me into the bathroom, where I slid into the tub and he started the water.

**Stan POV:**

A sit up in my bed as I hear an animal like noise coming from the attic.

Had a squirrel gotten into the attic?

More, noises, it sounded sorta like footsteps, leading to the upstairs bathroom, and then the water running.

What were they doing up there, and so early in the morning? I need to go see what they're doing.

I tried to move out of bed, but I found it more difficult than usual, come to think of it, so had sitting up. I guess this whole aging thing was starting to take it's toll.

With a little bit more effort I stood up and started to make my way up to the hide room. When I was about to go through my door frame however, something hit either side of it as I tried to walk through it. I looked behind me to see someone that was completely unexplainable. _Wings. _ I had wing. I screamed as I looked at them more closely, showing that they appeared to be made of stone! As I looked at my arms and legs, they too seemed to be made of stone! I stumbled around to the mirror, looking at myself through it. My entire body was made of stone, with 2 wings on my back, 2 horns sprouting from my forehead, and my eye's were solid yellow, faintly glowing in the dark.

This must be a dream, it must be. I must've fallen asleep with the tv on and it's pumping my head full of weird thoughts about monsters and things like that. If I lie back down I'll fall asleep here and wake up back in the real world with some terrible movie on.

**Dipper POV:**

Everything was happening faster than I had anticipated, Mabel shouldn't have turned until about 10 o'clock, but it's only 4 o'clock. Never the less, I'm glad that she woke me up so that I could get her to the bathroom before she suffocated. So that's the positive to being woken up being smothered by blankets.

On the negative side, his sister was now a mermaid, meaning that she had very restricted forms of traveling, because she had to stay in the water or she'll die.

"So, how's the water?" I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Wet." she responded. She's having a bit of a harder time adjusting to her new form than I had.

"At least, it'll be easier to talk to Mermando now" I said, trying to lighten the mood. That seemed to perk Mabel up a bit. "Maybe we can go to the pond sometimes and try to find him"

We talked for a little bit, than a silence fell between us as we realized how early it was, both still extremely tired. We just sat trying to keep up a half-hearted conversation for the next hour and a half as we tried to wake up.

**Sorry for the short chapter today guys I had a long Monday, didn't get home until 10:30 and I need to get some sleep, I'll have a better chapter out tomorrow.**

**UPDATE: Chapter 8 is a big one , so I'm going to release it a day late so that it isn't rushed out.**


	8. Update 1

Hey guys, this is just going to be a quick little update on the situation. First off, sorry for not posing chapters for about 3 months now. Between family problems and stress from school I haven't had the time to write anything for this. I hope to start working on this story again in late January or early February. 1 thing that I am going to change is the daily chapters that I started off doing, instead chapters will be released every Wednesday.


End file.
